Imperfect, In Sleepless Guilt
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: Sorry is he, the coward, the Hokage. Sorry is the imperfect man that grieves of the past actions. Sorry his he the man in guilt. Sorry his he- the one that mourns and talks alone. Sorry his he...who tells his tale. Do Not Own Naruto. Team 7 Tribute.


Imperfect, In Guilt

Imperfect, In Guilt

There in the distance lies a man. Sure, mighty old, he stands alone and watches the sky. Sighs escapes his chapped lips on occasion. Those that walk by just shake their head and look down. Others question why now he seems to grieve. Is he really grieving? He might as well be, with all these thoughts about his past and all the imperfections. As the wind blows he catches a Sakura Blossom. How does this remind him of her?! The one he could not save.

"Ah, Sakura. I am glad you came. We have a lot to talk about. Why did you say you were dieing those many years ago? We had time to take you but yet, you refused. We all still love you my dear Sakura. I am sorry for losing you the one time I could admit of needing you."

As insane as he might have looked…talking to a blossom. He was relieved to have said something after 15 years of holding it in.

_(It is okay my dear. Just keep on living your life. I love you…Sasuke.)_

The grasp on the blossom loosens and in one breath it is gone. Once more floating in the wind trying to find a new home. With the rustling of the leaves he stands and makes his trek back to where he should be: In the Hokage office. On the way through the quiet forest he encounters a small yelp. Surprised to have heard anything this early in the morn he turns to realize the problem. An injured fox cub comes out of the bushes.

"Oh, Naruto! How come you are hurt? I am sorry for abandoning you so long ago. But that deed was of the past. I thank you for saving me so long ago. 20 years and still I have yet to visit you. Do not worry, you shall be visited today."

He picks up the poor fox and takes it back with him.

_(Dang teme! Age sure did a number on you! But do not worry for not visiting. For you are always there and I am always with you. Thanks for protecting Sakura as long as you could.)_

Quietly he passes and greets who he can in his short breathe. Finally he approaches his first destination: The Inuzuka house. Surely they can fix up poor Naruto, right?

"Sasuke-Sama? Is that you? Well, what do you need?"

An old man responded.

"Ah, Kiba. It is good to see you. Well, I need you to take care of Naruto for me. I found him hurt on my way out of the forest."

Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke! Naruto has been dead for years. Surely, you mean the fox."

"Yes, yes, Naruto. Please take care of him."

With that he sets the cub down and walks off. His second destination was the flower shop.

"Hello little Izumi. I am glad to see you. How is you mother?"

"She is fine Hokage-Sama. She is resting upstairs. I shouldn't have gone on the mission last night. My child is unbearable."

"Nonsense! Please tell her I passed by. And two carnations please."

"My pleasure Hokage-Sama."

With that the young blonde gives him two flowers and he departs.

"See, I told you I would come today. Ah, the good times are so long ago. 21 Years since we were a happy team. Even farther back since we trusted each other completely. I am so sorry for doing what I had done to you two so long ago. But I promise Naruto, Sakura, that I will keep this village safe. If not for my brother's sake…then for your dreams in this village. I hope you two are safe wherever you are."

He lays down the two flowers and a third lay hidden in his vest. A rose that he lay under Sakura's grave.

Finally he arrived to his office to finish the day's work. As the day progressed he grew tired.

(_As any __**old**__ man would.)_

So he took off his cloak and hung it on his chair.

"My dearest assistant, I am getting tired. I shall be back to finish my work later."

He leaves and goes to his bed. There he lies down and lets the empty sleep over come him.

He dreamed about when he was a young Genin. He dreamed about the time he left and in between. He dreamed about when he had killed his brother. He dreamed about thinking of destroying this village. He dreamed about when Naruto died to protect him- a coward. He dreamed about when Sakura died, refusing to go to the hospital. Or to die without a kiss from him- which he most gave to her in return. Finally, he dreamed about them allowing to see them now in their death. He dreamed in such vivid colors that they were yelling at him, begging him to join them now. He was at peace there, he knew it well. Of course, he nodded his head and stepped towards them. Slowly at first. Surely, he wasn't as young as he used to. But that changed. He grew to be younger and younger with each step he took until he ran again. He grew young enough to remember that this was the face he had when he was twelve. And they all laughed.

"Glad you made it teme!"

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun. We have been waiting for such a long time!"

"Yes, well, I am here now. What should we do…dobe?"

And again they laughed for the right of being there, together, at peace. He never went back to do paperwork. Nor did he awake. He was too happy in this dream to let it all go to waste. There he stayed with them. Sure the age they were was imperfect. Sure the actions he took at that age were imperfect. Sure he was Guilty of such things. But he was happy; he was here with them at long last. He was here with them. Laughing, smiling, and joking around like the old days. And this time…he wasn't insane.


End file.
